No More Sorrow Wiki
This is a wiki for the Roleplay site No More Sorrow. It's a play by play post site and here is where we would like to decorate it up with info about our site and all of it's wonderful characters! Over time this wikia shall slowly get decorated up and pages added of everything! Want to come check out our actual site? Well then just click here! Site Plot Site plot One : It has been twenty four years since Harry defeated Voldemort and the Wizarding World had been restored to peace. Hogwarts had been fixed up from the battle and both Wizards and Muggles were able to go on with their lives. The students from back during the Second Wizarding World grew up, got married and had some kids. Classes resumed at Hogwarts and it was kept to the four houses instead of just being under one, like Voldemort wanted. : Everything’s at peace now. No Dark Lord has tried to rise to power since Voldemort, there have only been a few rouge dark wizards about, but the aurors have easily rounded them up and thrown them in Azkaban. Azkaban is once again guarded by Dementors again, how the ministry got them to work there again, no one knows. : Another Triwizard Tournament came and went with Durmstrang hosting it and being the winner in the year 2000. However, the Headmasters and Headmistress of the three schools had decided that this would be their last one as it was such a hassle to bring just part of the students to the school when all of the teachers couldn’t come to continue to teach them. : But now Hogwarts started up a new tradition, one that happens every three years. Instead of pinning three schools against each other in a tournament they have decided to pin the four houses of Hogwarts against each other. Will you be the champion of your house? Perhaps you’ll make it all the way to the top and be the champion of Hogwarts? Well you got to enter to find out as it’s time for the eight Hogwarts House Tournaments. The first one had been in the year 2003. : But something’s off this year. More students are ending up in infirmary, and the tournament hasn’t even started. And what’s more is that none of them are purebloods and they have no idea who their attacker was. Is there a student that’s trying to claim to be the next Dark Lord or Lady? Or maybe it’s one of the faculty members? : No one knows who it is, all they can hope for is that no more sorrow comes to the Wizarding and Muggle World as it did during the First and Second Wizarding War. Site Plot Two : With the Goblet of Fire Ceremony coming to its end, eight champions were named, two for each house. It seems that there has been a twist for this year’s Hogwarts tournament, as the two champions from each house will need to work as a team to win their house honor. The Goblet gave the students a surprise for the most part at whose names got picked, but there were a couple that weren’t a surprise at all. Who knows what’s in store for the Champions this year? It’s only October after all and they have to wait until November for their first task. : But then a real shock came when it was founded that Hugo Weasley had been attacked, and the most shocking part of it all was the fact that he couldn’t remember a thing from it. It seems that the young Weasley’s memory was wiped clean when Professor Longbottom found him and immediately brought him to the Hospital Wing. The Ministry is starting to get busy, however they are hoping that it’s only because of the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match and nothing too serious. : Little does the ministry know that Miss Olivia Montague is busy at work with her two right hand followers down in the depths of Hogwarts in the infamous Chamber of Secrets. It sees that they were the ones to have taken Hugo’s toad so that they could stick it to a chicken egg. What is Miss Montague hatching for Hogwarts down in the Chambers? Whatever it is, it seems that both Muggleborns and Blood Traitors are going to have to start watching their backs. : : Who would think that the safest place in the Wizarding World would start to become unsafe once again? Who will be the champion to make their way to the top and claim the prize of being named Hogwarts Champion? And who will be the next student to get attacked? It seems things are really starting to brew and the Halloween feast is just around the corner. Let’s just hope that there’s no more sorrow for these witches and wizards. Admins Kaptain Kassy : Kaptain Kassy is the creator and main admin of No More Sorrow. She works hard everyday to get things up and going on the site and to keep the plot moving along! She works on most of the graphics of the site, some of the her good friend and fellow Co-Admin, Kara, helps out with as well. Her characters are Aubrey McNeal, Albus Potter, Dunstable Dursley, Georgina Harper, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Isabella Ackerley, Olivia Montague, Connor Temple, and Neville Longbottom. First Mate Steve : Steve is the co-creator and one of the co-admins of the site. He is also the husband of Kassy and is usually the one running around updating claims and many other things. Second Mate Kara : Kara is the main admin that goes out and does the advertising. Not only the Link backs, but she goes on Proboards support and looks for people that are looking for a site to join and then she messages them! She also helps Kassy keep the side bar updated since she knows quite a bit about coding as well. Her characters incude: Scorpius Malfoy, Raychel Entwhistle, Louis Weasley, Yuki Kelsey, Alexis Ryder, Lucian Jaxon, Lorcan Scamander, Persephone Warrington, Ginevra Potter, Judas Delacroix and Angelica d'Eath. Second Mate Kat : Kat is the one that lurks in your threads and reads the lattest gossip on your character. She also helps update things on the site and many other odds and ins. Category:Browse